Silicon, as well as other materials, have become an expensive material used to construct printheads and printhead dies. In order to overcome the use of such an expensive material in a printhead the area used by the printhead has been reduced. The ability to reduce the area of the printhead has diminished recently because it is getting increasingly difficult to shrink the slot pitch (i.e., the width between ejection fluid feed slots) and consequently the distance between columns of nozzles further without adding excessive pen assembly cost associated with integrating smaller printhead dies.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.